


look into my eyes (and tell me you love me)

by poeticvelvet



Category: LOONA (Korea Band)
Genre: F/F, mentions some members
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-02
Updated: 2020-12-02
Packaged: 2021-03-10 06:54:20
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,359
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27846382
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/poeticvelvet/pseuds/poeticvelvet
Summary: Haseul's eyes are always a shade of red whenever Sooyoung is around, meanwhile Sooyoung's are always a soft grey, even when confessing her "undying love" for her in, if not,themost romantic way possible.or, Haseul gets fed up and Sooyoung wonders why Haseul is getting mad at her for wearing contacts.
Relationships: Ha Sooyoung | Yves/Jo Haseul
Comments: 2
Kudos: 66





	look into my eyes (and tell me you love me)

**Author's Note:**

> [ignores my many drafts and writes yveseul from scratch in the name of self care]
> 
> ++ 
> 
> au where your eye color shows what emotions you're feeling

Haseul always prided herself for her immaculate intuition, developed through the many years she had to advice her friends on what and what not to do, with a side of betting on her friends romantic endeavors and somehow always winning every single one.

(Hyejoo calls her a demon, she calls herself extremely observant).

So it isn't as surprising as it should have been when Sooyoung reaches for hands just as the boat stops in the middle of the lake, the moon reflecting itself off of her face paired with a voice so soft and low you could barely hear her.

She whispers into the air. Shaky, nervous. "Haseul,"

(Ok, maybe Sooyoung's refusal to tell her where they were going after many _many_ pleads when she would usually give in was already a hint that the taller girl was preparing something special, but the dead giveaway would have been Jinsoul falling face-first to the floor in the distance after Jungeun hits her a little too hard when it was just supposed to be "the two of them alone" for the day. Soon after, Gowon's laughter echoes through the supposed "empty" shore (who knew she could reach that level of loudness?), causing Sooyoung to nervously drag her away from the scene and into the boat they were boarding.)

(She still gives her intuition the points though. Just because she can.)

Save for the swans and tiny lavender flowers littering the surface of the water, it was relatively empty and dull around them, too dark to truly admire the otherwise beautiful view. But, as if on cue, lit lanterns start to light up the night sky, filling in for the stars for the time being. And with the lanterns comes Sooyoung's voice: still shaky, still nervous, but otherwise perfect.

"I like you, Haseul." She pulls a singular red rose from inside her jacket, shyly presenting it to her. "I have for awhile now."

As unsurprised as she is, it still doesn't stop her heart from pumping a thousand beats per minute. The amount of time and effort Sooyoung put into something as simple as a confession was making Haseul feel all sorts of emotions. They weren't even together yet, what more if it was a proposal? If she looked into a mirror right now, she's sure her eyes were a whirlwind of colors, yellow's and red's and so much more unspoken emotions all tangling together in a dance of colors.

The mention of eyes has her curious though, so when a perfectly angled ray of light from a lantern passing by illuminates Sooyoung's face, she pays extra attention.

What she sees has her frozen, any trace of a smile immediately falling from her face as her eyes turn into an ebony black. Cold, emotionless. 

It feels like a slap to the face.

"And it would mean the world to me if you became my girlfriend-"

"Are you serious to me right now?"

Sooyoung stops talking, taken aback by the sudden harsh tone. She thought it was going perfectly. "U-Uhm.. what?"

Haseul's blood boils even hotter.

"What do you mean, 'what'?!" She pulls her hands back from Sooyoung's roughly, voice cracking. She feels like she's about to cry. "You can't do this to me Sooyoung!"

Sooyoung _looks_ like she's about to cry. "H-H-Huh-?"

Haseul suddenly stands up, causing the boat to rock ever so slightly. She even scares the swans away.

Sooyoung holds onto her seat for dear life, eyes rimming with tears for more reasons than one. 

"Don't 'huh?' me, Ha Sooyoung! You know exactly what you're doing!"

"I actually don't-"

Haseul snaps her head in her direction, glare icy. "Shut up!"

"But I'm so cute-" She slaps a hand over her mouth, shocked at herself. "Oh my god, I am _so_ sorry! That was reflex, I swear-"

The younger girl isn't even paying attention anymore, too angry and humiliated to register anything else around her. "I can't believe I fell for it! I can't believe I fell for your tricks! I'm such an idiot, holy _shit_!"

 _Ok, Haseul swearing is never a good sign_. Sooyoung finally snaps out of her shock-induced daze, pulling herself together to try to calm the shorter girl down. (Also because she's rocking the boat a bit too hard now, and Sooyoung _really_ doesn't want to come home drenched _and_ sad.) She inhales, "Haseul, calm down. Can you please tell me what's going on-?"

Haseul finally hears her talk. "'Tell you what's going on?!', the only thing that's going on is you winning, Ha Sooyoung! So congratulations! Did you really think I was _that_ stupid? I can see your eyes, dumbass!" She huffs out a breath. "A little advice, when you try and play with someone else's feelings after this, at least wear colored contacts! It would work so much better." Haseul sits back down on her seat, sniffling. "Now please bring me back to shore. I want to go home."

...

...

...

"Haseul."

Said girl wipes at her tears furiously, glaring into the water. "What do you want." 

"Look at me."

"And why would I do that?"

"Please."

Sighing in defeat, Haseul wipes at her tears one last time before looking towards Sooyoung's direction. "What?"

Sooyoung moves closer to her, causing their knees to brush against each other, and Haseul hates how she's still a hundred percent sure her eyes glowed red for a split second at the slight contact before returning to its previous black. And even though she's already called her out for everything, the oncoming confirmation of everything she said still has her feeling like someone was rearranging her guts from the inside out.

She braces herself for it, but is only left confused when Sooyoung reaches for her own face and- uhhh, why does she look like she's about to poke her right eye out-? 

Oh.

Haseul stares at Sooyoung's _very_ blue eye, then to the lone item on Sooyoung's palm, then back to Sooyoung's _still_ very blue eye.

_Oh._

She holds her face in her hands. "Oh my God."

_Well, there goes her immaculate intuition._

Haseul feels a hand on her knee, thumb rubbing against it comfortingly. "Hey, it's ok! It's my fault for not realizing how my contacts could give people the wrong idea, especially knowing how it works."

The younger girl is quick to hold onto Sooyoung's hand, meeting her eyes.

They're both red now.

"No, please don't apologize!" She cries. "It's not your fault I'm a dumbass! Contacts didn't even cross my mind! If ever _I_ should be the one apologizing to you for ruining tonight..."

Sooyoung giggles, the sound soft and calming to the heart.

The older girl always had that effect on her.

"Hey, it's alright! Really! But I _will_ be expecting a promise of a date at that new restaurant downtown." Sooyoung cheekily grins.

Haseul laughs, eyes back to its regular red whenever Sooyoung is around. "Sure thing."

"I have another request, though." The taller girl makes herself comfortable next to her, reaching up and wiping off the remaining tears on her cheeks. Shy, nervous, but still so perfect. "If that's alright."

She smiles, "anything for you."

Sooyoung turns her way, "can I kiss you?"

Haseul's grin widens.

"Of course."

Sooyoung's eyes glow brighter. Red's and yellow's mixing together oh so beautifully.

The colors look gorgeous on her.

  
  


++

When they reach shore, the overwhelming embarrassment suddenly hits her. _Hard._

Her face takes the same color as her eyes. "Oh God, please don't tell anyone about this."

Sooyoung laughs next to her, squeezing her hand a little tighter before letting go.

"If you reach my car first then I'll consider." Then she's off, laughing as loud and as carefree as a child.

"This is so unfair, you were a track member!" Haseul angrily yells, but the smile on her face betrays her tone. She still runs after her though.

"Well too bad for you-!"

She runs into the pole.

"SOOYOUNG?!?!?!" Haseul rushes to where she lays on the floor, kneeling down next to her.

"I'm fine! I'm fine!!! I just didn't see it!"

"I get why you wear contacts now... How could you miss that?"

"Oh, shut up."

**Author's Note:**

> might edit this when i wake up or feel bothered enough to lol but for now i zzzz
> 
> twt: poeticveivet


End file.
